Some mobile devices, such as cellular phones, tend to be small and use touch screen-based user interfaces. If a user is viewing a graph containing one or more datasets, it may be difficult to select a particular dataset and/or data point of the dataset based on the user's input, such as the user touching the screen. As such, it may be frustrating for a user attempting to interact with a graph containing multiple datasets.